


Kuinka kaikki menee solmuun

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Solmussa [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Draco, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Harry, safe sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Samaan aikaan kun Dracon poika tutustuu alfaansa Harry ja Draco istuvat alakerrassa. He ovat jo kerran päätyneet samaan sänkyyn ja nyt olisi täydellinen tilaisuus uusintaan.Harrylla ei ole epäilstäkään etteikö hän haluaisi Dracoa, mutta onko se viisasta?





	Kuinka kaikki menee solmuun

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmas osa alfa-beta-omega-sarjassani. Suosittelen tutustumista kahdeen edelliseen osaan että tämän ficin juonikuviot tulevat tutuiksi. Tarina jatkuu suoraan kakkososan jälkeen.
> 
> Lyhyesti tämän universumin A/B/O-kuvioista:  
> Tässä universumissa omegan kiima kestää yleensä vain yhden parittelun ajan.  
> Alfa voi sitoutua omegaan tai betaan puremalla tätä, mutta se ei tarkoita etteikö alfalla voisi olla muitakin seksikumppaneita. Alfa ei 'knottaa' eli sido kumppaniaan aktin aikana.  
> Tämä on mukailtu versio A/B/O-genrestä.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

 

Harry kuunteli Scorpiuksen huutoa ja hymyili pienesti. Teddy näytti osaavan asiansa, ei sillä että Harrylla olisi ollut siitä pienintäkään epäilystä. Olihan hän itse opettanut ja kouluttanut nuoremman alfan.

Sen sijaan viereisellä sohvalla istuva Draco näytti hieman epäilevältä ja Harry pohti olikaan sittenkään ollut viisasta jäädä kuuntelemaan Scorpiuksen ja Teddyn ensimmäistä tapaamista. Kun Teddyn karjaisu kantautui alakertaan ja Draco sävähti, Harry päätti ettei heidän tarvinnut kuunnella enempää. Nuoret tuntuivat kyllä osaavan asiansa ja lisäksi Harry tiesi, että Scorpius olisi uupunut ensimmäisen kierroksen jälkeen.

"Oletko ollut yhteydessä porttiavain-osastoon?" Harry kysyi mahdollisimman huolettomasti.  
"Kyllä, he lupasivat järjestää porttiavaimet mahdollisimman pian", Draco käänsi katseensa Harryyn vaikka tuntuikin kuulostelevan vielä yläkerran ääniä, jotka olivat jo tosin vaienneet.

"Entä Tylypahka? Oletko ollut yhteydessä rehtoriin?" Harry jatkoi kyselyään.  
"Olemme sopineet, että Scorpiukselle järjestetään huone ja Teddy voi saapua sinne porttiavaimen avulla. Muilla ei tule olemaan pääsyä huoneeseen, jo aivan Scorpiuksen turvallisuuden kannalta", Draco pyyhkäisi olemattomia pölyhiukkasia housuistaan eikä katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry sanoi vain sanoakseen jotain.

He eivät olleet keskustelleet kahden kesken huispauksen maailmanmestaruuskisojen jälkeen. Ne kerrat kun he olivat tavanneet, paikalla oli ollut aina joko Scorpius tai Teddy, eikä Harry ollut aivan varma oliko Draco järjestänyt asian tarkoituksella niin.

Se mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut siellä hotellihuoneessa poltteli silloin tällöin Harryn ajatuksissa. Se oli ollut muutakin kuin pelkkää seksiä, hän oli tuntenut sen heti koskettaessaan Dracoa ensimmäisen kerran. Mutta hän ei osannut ottaa asiaa esille, sillä Draco vaikutti oudon torjuvalta asian suhteen.

Nyt kun he istuivat vierekkäisillä sohvilla kuuntelemassa kuinka Teddy astui Scorpiusta tilanne tuntui hämmentävältä ja Harry pohti, että hänen pitäisi varmaan lähteä. Hän oli tehnyt oman osansa, tuonut Teddyn tänne, antanut tälle ohjeet kuinka toimia omegan kanssa ja saatellut nuoren alfan omegan isän suostumuksella tämän huoneeseen. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään tehtävää täällä.

Sitten Draco liikahti yllättäen sohvalla, vaihtoi asentoa ja tuoksu leijui Harryn sieraimiin. Hetkessä hänen alfan vaistonsa kytkeytyivät päälle kun hän haistoi Dracon kiihottuneisuuden, jota tämä yritti epätoivoisesti peitellä. Harry virnisti.

Harry tiesi, että heidän pitäisi puhua ensin siitä mitä heidän välillään oli tapahtunut aikaisemmin, mutta tilaisuus oli kerta kaikkiaan aivan liian herkullinen. Draco vääntelehti hiljaa sohvalla koittaen peittää housuissaan pullottavaa erektiota ja Harry tunsi sisällään kohoavan halun. Hän oli kerran saanut työntyä Dracon ihanaan kuumuuteen, ja hän todellakin halusi tehdä sen uudelleen.

"Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä", Harry sanoi hitaasti ja tarkkaili Dracon reaktiota.  
"Mmmh, jos sinun todella täytyy", Draco vastasi, mutta ei katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
"En usko, että minusta on enää hyötyä täällä", Harry valmistautui nousemaan sohvalta.  
"Niin, en tiedä", Draco sanoi ja Harry näki kuinka tämä yritti kuumeisesti miettiä jotain tekosyytä, minkä perusteella voisi pyytää Harrya jäämään vielä hetkeksi.

"Toisaalta, jos haluat, niin voi jäädä auttamaan virallisten papereiden täyttämisessä. Tarkoitan siis tietenkin sopimusta Teddyn kanssa ja ilmoitusta ministeriöön", Harry tarjoutui ja näki helpotuksen Dracon silmissä.  
"Toki, kuulostaa hyvältä", Draco nousi hieman liian nopeasti sohvalta. "Paperit ovat... öh... ylhäällä huoneessani."  
"Hienoa", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja viittasi Draco kulkemaan edeltä. "Näytä tietä."

He lähtivät astelemaan kohden yläkertaan johtavaa portaikkoa ja Harry veti syvään henkeä Dracon ohittaessa hänet. Kyllä, tämä oli todellakin valmis parin viikon takaisten tapahtumien uusintaan. Harry haistoi jopa Dracon erektion kärjestä valuvan nesteen ja himo kouraisi hänen sisintään.

Portaita noustessa Harry ihaili Dracon pyöritä pakaroita ja mietti miltä tuntuisi taas työntyä niiden välissä olevaan kuumuuteen. Hän toivoi saavansa vastauksen hyvin, hyvin pian.

Draco johdatti heidät suoraan makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän ei katsonut kertaakaan Harryyn ja oven sulkeuduttua, Draco ei tehnyt elettäkään mennäkseen kirjoituspöytänsä luokse etsimään äsken puheenaiheena olleita papereita. Sen sijaan Draco pysähtyi keskelle huonetta ja työnsi aavistuksen verran lantiotaan taaksepäin, mikä oli aivan selvä kutsu Harrylle.

Murahtaen matalasti Harry otti kaksi askelta ja tarttui Dracon lantioon vetäen tämän tiukasti kiinni vasten omaa kovuuttaan. Draco voihkaisi kosketuksen alla, ja Harry pystyi haistamaan entistä selvemmin Dracon halun. Tämä oli niin valmis Harrylle eikä Harry aikonut tuottaa toiselle miehelle pettymystä.

"Oletko ajatellut meitä?" Harry kysyi matalalla äänellä hieroessaan samalla itseään vasten Dracon takapuolta. "Oletko muistellut miltä minä tunnuin sisälläsi?"

Draco hengitti raskaasti eikä vastannut, mutta puski itseään tiiviimmin Harryn etumusta vasten, pyöritti lantiotaan niin että Harryn kovuus hankautui ihanalla tavalla tämän housuissa.

"Oletko vetänyt käteesi ja haaveillut, että saisit minut samalla uudelleen sisääsi?" Harry kuiskasi Dracon korvaan ja näykkäsi korvannipukkaa hellästi. "Kuinka monta kertaa olet tehnyt sen näiden viikkojen aikana Draco? Kuinka monesti olet runkannut ja huutanut nimeäni lauetessasi?"

Edelleenkään Draco ei vastannut, eikä Harry varsinaisesti odottanutkaan tältä vastausta. Sen sijaan Dracon lantio puski entistä vaativammin Harrya vasten. Draco levitti jalkojaan ja hankasi takapuoltaan Harryn kovuuteen niin että Harry oli tulla housuihinsa.

"Haluatko, että työnnyn sievään pikku aukkoosi Draco? Haluatko?" Harry kysyi hiljaa.  
"Haluan", Draco voihkaisi viimein. "Haluan, haluan, haluan!"

Harry vei kätensä Dracon housujen etumukselle ja puristi kankaan läpi kovana tuntuvaa elintä. Draco voihkaisi uudelleen, ja yritti samaan aikaan puskea niin Harrya kuin tämän kättäkin vasten. Harry naurahti käheästi ja suuteli Dracon niskaa.

Jälki, jonka Harry oli edellisellä kerralla imenyt Dracon hartian ja niskan väliin oli jo haalistunut pois. Hellästi Harry kutitteli ihoa hampaillaan ja tunsi Dracon värisevän kosketuksen alla. Harry ei ollut koskaan purrut ketään, hän ei ollut koskaan merkinnyt ketään kuuluvaksi itselleen ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän ajatteli, että haluaisi tehdä sen Dracolle.

Ajatus pysäytti Harryn hetkeksi. Se tuntui samaan aikaan sekä huumaavalta että pelottavalta. Toisen ottaminen ja omistaminen, sitoutuminen yhteen. Harry ravisti päätään, hän ei aikoisi tehdä sitä vaikka haluaisikin. Hän oli ennenkin vastustanut kiusausta, vaikka koskaan aikaisemmin kiusaus ei ollut näin suuri.

Saadakseen hieman etäisyyttä asiaan, Harry vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Riisuudu ja mene sängylle", Harry komensi lempeällä äänellä ja Draco totteli välittömästi.

Riisuessaan omia vaatteitaan, Harry huomasi ettei Draco katsonut häntä kertaakaan. Samoin oli ollut ensimmäiselläkin kerralla hotellihuoneessa. Harry haistoi Dracon epävarmuuden halun ja himon takaa. Hän ymmärsi Dracoa. Tämä oli elänyt koko ikänsä betana, harrastanut varmasti miellyttävää ja tyydyttävää seksiä, mutta ensimmäinen kerta todellisen alfan kanssa oli jotain aivan muuta kuin normaali seksi toisen betan kanssa.

Dracon tunteet olivat varmasti yhtenä sekamelskana tämän mielessä. Yhtäällä siellä oli halu miellyttää Harrya, alfaa, mutta toisaalta siellä oli varmasti ihmetystä mistä nämä tunteet kumpusivat. Harrylla itsellään oli ollut betoja rakastajina ennenkin, mutta yksikään heistä ei ollut koskaan ollut niin miellyttämisenhaluinen kuin Draco. Eikä Harry halunnut ajatella mitä se tarkoitti.

Niinpä Harry keskitti nopeasti ajatuksensa edessään olevaan näkyyn.

Draco oli laskeutunut sängylle kontalleen. Tämän selkä oli notkolla ja takapuoli oli avoinna Harrylle. Draco oli valmiina, mutta Harry ei kuitenkaan halunnut Dracoa näin. Hän ei halunnut että tämä alistuisi kuten heidän ensimmäisellä kerrallaan. Siksi hän kiersi sängyn toiselle laidalle, nappasi yöpöydältä liukuvoiteen ja kondomipaketin (aivan kuin ne olisivat olleet siinä odottamassa häntä) ja heitti ne sängylle Dracon viereen odottamaan oikeaa hetkeä.

"Katso minua", Harry pyysi ja kosketti Dracon poskea istuessaan sängylle.

Hieman vältellen Draco käänsi päätään kohden Harrya, mutta ei katsonut häntä silmiin. Sen sijaan Draco näytti tuijottavan Harryn puoliavointa suuta ja Harry nuolaisi huuliaan. Hän näki kuinka Draco nielaisi.

"Katso minua", Harry toisti ja nyt Draco nosti hitaasti katseensa Harryn silmiin.

Harry näki syvällä Dracon silmissä himoa ja halua, epävarmuutta mutta myös jotain muuta. Jotain paljon, paljon syvempää ja omaksi ihmeekseen Harry koki haluavansa vastata tuohon tunteeseen. Ajatus järkytti häntä hetken, mutta nopeasti hän työnsi sen pois mielestään.

Hellästi Harry siveli Dracon poskea. Vielä äsken, heidän tullessaan huoneeseen Harry oli ollut valmis repimään vaatteet heidän yltään ja työntymään Dracoon yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä. Nyt tilanne oli kuitenkin muuttunut. Draco oli muuttanut sen jollain omituisella tavalla, eikä Harry ymmärtänyt mitä oli tapahtumassa. Niinpä hän kumartui suutelemaan Dracon huulia.

Yleensä Harry vältti kumppaneidensa suutelemista. Se oli intiimiä ja henkilökohtaista. Toki hän suuteli aina nuoria, kokemattomia omegoita sillä nämä tarvitsivat kaiken mahdollisen hellyyden. Mutta vanhemmat kumppanit, etenkin toiset alfat tai betat, joiden kanssa Harry harrasti vain seksiä, eivät hänen mielestään ansainneet suudelmia.

Draco oli kuitenkin poikkeus. Se, mitä Harry haistoi Dracossa. Se, mitä hän näki tämän silmissä sai hänet kokonaan pois tasapainosta. Hän huomasi haluavansa olla hellä Dracolle, hän halusi että Draco nauttisi ja arvostaisi hänen kosketustaan. Harry ymmärsi haluavansa liehitellä Dracoa. Ajatus sai hänet naurahtamaan vasten Dracon huulia ja tämä vetäytyi hieman kauemmas.

"Mikä huvittaa?" Draco kysyi uhmakkaalla äänellä, mutta uhman takaa Harry kuuli myös selvää pelkoa.

Beta pelkäsi ettei miellyttäisi riittävästi alfaa. Se oli omituista, niin ei ollut koskaan ennen käynyt. Kaikki Harryn aikaisemmat betat olivat tienneet paikkansa ja arvonsa, kukaan heistä ei ollut käyttäytynyt näin _omegamaisesti_. Ajatus hämäsi Harrya.

"Nauran itselleni", Harry sanoi ja korjasi asentoaan sängyllään, vetäen samalla Dracon viereensä.  
"Miksi?" Draco ihmetteli ja asettui luontevasti Harryn kainaloon, pää tämän olkapäällä leväten.  
"En tiennytkään, että minussa on myös pehmeä puoli", Harry sanoi ja silitti Dracon selkää.

"Tietenkin sinussa on pehmeä puoli", Draco sanoi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä. "Sinä olit hellä ja hyvä Scorpiukselle."  
"Niin, minun kuuluukin olla pehmeä omegalle joka on kiimassa. Mutta se, että haluan olla hellä myös sinulle, joka olet beta, hämmentää minua", Harry puri huultaan mietteliäänä.  
"Älä sitten ole pehmeä", Draco sanoi haastavasti ja nousi hieman.

Ennen kuin Harry ehti reagoida, Draco oli painanut päänsä hänen rinnalleen ja ottanut suuhunsa hänen herkän nänninsä. Harry henkäisi kun Dracon kostea kieli kipaisi tuntoherkkää nipukkaa ja huulet sulkeutuivat sen ympärille imemään. Vaikutus tuntui välittömästi Harryn haaroissa ja hän kouraisi kiihkeästi Dracon pakarasta. Sitten hän tunsi kuinka Draco hymyili hänen ihoaan vasten ja hän naurahti uudelleen. Hyvä on, Draco saakoon mitä haluaa.

Harry antoi Dracon imeä ja nuolla pitkin poikin hänen rintakehällään. Hitaasti Draco siirtyi alemmas, kohden napaa ja siitä lähtevää tummaa karvoitusta. Harry katseli kuinka Dracon kieli kierteli hänen kaluaan kiusoitellen ennen kuin Draco otti Harryn erektion käteensä ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin.

Nyökäten Harry antoi luvan, ja Draco sulki suunsa kovuuden ympärille. Dracon kieli oli taitava ja suu imi Harrya juuri sopivalla voimakkuudella. Kuin huomaamattaan Harryn lantio lähti puskemaan vasten Dracon suuta, eikä tämä vastustellut. Draco otti Harrya yhä syvemmälle suuhunsa, imi ja nieli niin että Harry oli tulla.

Draco osasi ottaa suihin tavalla jota Harry ei muistanut kenenkään aikaisemman kumppaninsa tehneen. Dracolla oli lahjakas kieli ja lämmin suu, minne Harry upposi syvälle.

Valtavin ponnisteluin Harry sai rauhoitettua itseään ja vetäydyttyä hieman taemmas. Draco ymmärsi ja tyytyi vain lipomaan Harryn kalua, imien välillä sen päätä ja pumpaten kädellään vartta. Harry nautti Dracon kosketuksesta ja kuin huomaamattaan hänen kätensä eksyi Dracon hiuksiin silittämään ja hellimään vaaleaa miestä. Harry ennemmin tunsi kuin kuuli Dracon hymisevän nautinnosta hänen kosketuksensa alla.

"Tule tänne", Harry pyysi ja Draco kohottautui.

Lempeästi Harry veti Dracon ylemmäs uuteen suudelmaan. Hän pystyi maistamaan itsensä Dracon suusta kun hän työnsi kielensä tämän suuhun. Draco ei vastustanut suudelmaa vaan antautui Harryn huulien ja kielen vietäväksi.

Tunne oli huumaava ja Harry tunsi kuinka hänen päässään pyöri. Omegan suuteleminen oli yleensä varsin mukavaa ja jopa tyydyttävää, mutta Dracon suuteleminen oli monta kertaa parempaa. Se sai himon Harryn sisällä nousemaan ja hän puristi Draco tiiviimmin itseään vasten. Draco huokaisi kosketuksen johdosta hänen suuhunsa ja Harry olisi halunnut nauraa. Hän toden totta liehitteli betaa.

Kuin huomaamatta Harryn kädet olivat lähteneet sivelemään Dracon vartaloa ja kun Draco vastasi kosketukseen hyväilemällä Harrya, tämä oli räjähtää. Kenenkään kosketus hänen ihollaan ei ollut koskaan tuntunut näin hyvältä. Draco löysi juuri oikeat kohdat joita puristaa, juuri oikeat pisteet joita kiusoitella ja samaan aikaan tämä suuteli Harrya sellaisella antaumuksella, että Harry olisi halunnut sen kestävän ikuisuuden.

Viimein hänen oli kuitenkin vetäydyttävä kauemmas ja Draco henkäisi pettyneenä. Harry kuitenkin hyväili Dracon pakaroita niin, että pettymys vaihtui pian kiihottuneisuudeksi. Harry hapuili liukuvoiteen käteensä ja hieroi sitä sormiinsa. Sitten hän painoi Dracon sängylle selälleen ja asettui tämän jalkojen väliin.

"Muistathan, että minä en halua satuttaa sinua", Harry muistutti ja Draco nyökkäsi levittäen jalkojaan leveämpään haaraan vetäen samalla polvensa koukkuun niin että Harrylla oli esteetön pääsy Dracon pakaroiden väliin.

Harry siveli hetken sormillaan Dracon aukon ympäristöä, levitti liukastetta niin että Draco olisi varmasti kauttaaltaan märkä. Hän härnäsi Dracoa sormellaan, painaen sormenpäätä tämän sisälle vain hieman mutta vetäen sen saman tien pois. Draco nosteli kuitenkin lantiotaan niin, ettei Harry uskonut pystyvänsä kiusoittelemaan tätä enää yhtään pidempään.

Kun Harry työnsi ensimmäisen sormen kokonaan Dracon sisälle, tämä huokaisi nautinnosta ja rentoutui silminnähden. Harry katseli kuinka hänen sormensa upposi kevyesti Dracon sisälle, tämä oli nähtävästi harjoitellut asiaa viime viikkojen aikana, sillä Harry ei havainnut minkäänlaista vastustusta kuten heidän ensimmäisellä kerrallaan.

Harry rakasti sormettaa kumppaneitaan, hän nautti siitä alkukantaisesta vallantunteesta minkä hänen sormensa saivat toisessa osapuolessa aikaan. Hän ei halunnut olla julma kumppani, mutta kun hän näki toisen voihkivan himon kourissa vain hänen sormilleen, hän tunsi valtavaa ylpeyttä itsestään.

Draco ei muodostanut tässä suhteessa poikkeusta. Tämä selvästi nautti Harryn sormesta, siitä kuinka Harry nai häntä ensin hitaasti, mutta vähitellen kiihtyvällä tahdilla ensin yhdellä sormella ennen kuin lisäsi toisen ja hidasti tahtiaan niin että Draco ehtisi sopeutua.

Lumoutuneena Harry katseli kuinka Draco otti hänen sormiaan. Hän tunsi kuinka Draco rentoutui entistä enemmän, kuinka tämän valmisteli itseään Harrya varten. Aukko Harryn sormien ympärillä oli edelleen tiukka ja kuuma, ja vaikka Draco alkoi olla valmis, Harry halusi pitkittää nautintoa.

Sormet edelleen syvällä Dracon sisällä Harry kumartui ja otti Dracon kovana seisovan elimen suuhunsa. Draco huudahti yllättyneenä, mutta puski samassa lantiotaan lähemmäs Harrya. Harry tiesi, että tämän täytyi tuntua Dracosta taivaalliselta, sillä tämän lantio keinui vasten Harryn suuta samaan aikaan kun aukko supisteli hänen sormiensa ympärillä.

"Ha- Harry", Draco henkäisi ja puristi sormillaan Harryn tukkaa. "Luoja Harry! Minä en kestä..."

Hetken Harry mietti antaisiko Dracon laueta suuhunsa, mutta päätti että hän halusi tuntea Dracon kalunsa ympärillä tämän lauetessa. Niinpä Harry vetäytyi pois ja jätti Dracon huohottamaan pettyneenä sängylle.

"Shh", Harry siveli hitaasti Dracon reisiä ja antoi tälle aikaa tasata sydämensä sykettä ja hengitystä.

Sitten hän livautti sormensa uudelleen Dracon aukolle ja hieroi kevyesti. Draco oli niin avoin, niin valmis.

"Mmmm", Harry hymisi tyytyväisenä kun tunsi Dracon kehon vastaavan hänen sormiensa liikkeeseen. "Niin täydellinen."

Harry tunsi kuinka hänen sanansa saivat Dracon sulamaan hänen sormiaan vasten. Viimeinenkin jännittyneisyys katosi ja Draco huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Harry tunsi kumman tunteen sisällään, aivan kuin Draco olisi luovuttanut hänen käsiinsä jotain arvokasta.

"Niin kaunis", Harry sanoi ja painoi huulensa Dracon lonkkaluulle.

Draco vastasi huokaamalla ja painautumalla vieläkin lähemmäs Harryn sormia.

"Tule Harry, tule. Minä haluan sinut", Draco kuiskasi ja kohotti lantiotaan.

Kondomipaketti oli aivan heidän vieressään ja Harry vetäisi yhden esiin, repäisi kuoren ja pujotti kumin paikoilleen. Sitten hän liukasti erektionsa ja asettautui sopivaan asentoon. Hän katsoi Dracoa, joka makasi hänen allaan valmiina ja halukkaana, pieni puna koristaen muutoin kalpeita poskia ja silmät olivat täynnä odotusta.

"Minä tarvitsen sinut Harry", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
"Sinä saat minut", Harry lupasi ja ohjasi kädellään kalunsa pään Dracon aukolle.

Draco ei vastustellut lainkaan kun Harry liukui tämän sisälle. Sen sijaan Draco heitti päänsä taakse ja vaikersi nautinnosta. Harry katseli haltioituneena kuinka mies hänen allaan antautui hänelle, paljasti kaulansa ja hetken Harry oli varma, että purisi Dracoa, omistaisi tämän. Mutta lopulta hän tyytyi vain painamaan päänsä Dracon olkaa vasten ennen kuin ryhtyi liikuttamaan lantiotaan.

Harry pumppasi lantiotaan edes takaisin, nauttien Dracon kuumuudesta ja kuiski pieniä sanoja tämän korvaan. Draco vastasi kietomalla jalkansa Harryn ympärille vetäen tätä lähemmäs itseään ja voihkimalla estottomasti.

Vaikka Harrylla oli ollut elämänsä aikana useita kumppaneita, ei yksikään heistä ollut koksaan tuntunut näin hyvältä kuin Draco nyt. Draco tuntui täydelliseltä hänen ympärillään, Dracon liikkeet mukautuivat saumattomasti hänen omiinsa ja tämän keho vastasi jokaiseen liikahdukseen nautinnollisella tavalla. Lisäksi tapa, jolla Draco tarjosi kaulaansa Harrylle oli jotain mitä yksikään hänen kumppaneistaan ei ollut koskaan ennen tehnyt. Ei edes Ginny, hänen lastensa äiti.

Ajatus ilahdutti, kauhistutti ja kiihotti Harrya. Jos hän purisi Dracoa nyt, hän sitoisi miehen itseensä vaikka tämä olikin beta. Harry ei ollut aivan varma halusiko Draco sitä oikeasti, vai johtuiko se siitä, että Harry oli alfa ja Draco koki tarvetta alistua hänelle.

Toisaalta taas, Harryn omat tunteet olivat sellaisia joita hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut, joten ehkä tämä ei ollut yksipuolista. Harry ei kuitenkaan halunnut tehdä mitään ennen kuin he puhuisivat, oikeasti keskustelisivat asiasta Dracon kanssa. Eikä nyt ollut sen aika.

Harry puski itseään entistä syvemmälle Dracon sisälle, kunnes tunsi tämän sävähtävän nautinnosta. Hän ymmärsi osuneensa Dracon eturauhaseen, ja etsi välittömästi saman pisteen uudelleen.

"Harry... aaah..." Draco huohotti. "Kovempaa."

Toteuttaen Dracon pyynnön Harry iski voimalla lantionsa Draco vasten ja sai palkakseen nautinnollisen vaikerruksen. Hän toisti saman niin monta kertaa, kunnes Draco tarttui hänen päähänsä ja painoi hänet vasten kaulaansa.

"Harry... Harry, anna... ota, Harry... nyt, Harry... kiltti... Harry, minä haluan..." Draco huohotti, puski lantiollaan häntä vastaan ja tarjosi kaulaansa tavalla, josta Harry ei enää voinut erehtyä.  
"Minä...", Harry huohotti ja hiki helmeili hänen ohimoillaan.

Ajatukset eivät olleet enää selkeitä. Oli vain Draco, tämän kuumuus Harryn ympärillä, tämän ihana tuoksu joka ympäröi Harryn joka puolelta, sekä puhdas, virheetön iho, jota Draco tarjosi Harrylle. Harry olisi halunnut purra, hän olisi halunnut _omistaa_ Dracon, mutta ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä sitä.

Harry painoi suunsa Dracon niskaan, juuri sopivaan paikkaan missä oli pehmeä kohta johon olisi helppo purra. Harry hamusi ihoa hampaillaan, kuuli Dracon huohottavan nautinnosta ja nappasi palan ihoa tiukasti hampaidensa väliin imien voimakkaasti.

Samassa Draco laukesi hänen allaan. Tämä puristi Harrya itseään vasten, vaikeroi ja sykki pitkään. Harry ei laskenut irti Dracon niskasta, vaan imi entistä voimakkaammin ja tunsi Dracon vapisevan allaan. Tämä huusi nautinnosta ja Harry tunsi Dracon kovuuden ja siitä leviävän nesteen ihoaan vasten. Hän haistoi sperman ja haju oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Hän liikkui edelleen rytmikkäästi Draco vasten ja tunsi oman paineensa kasvavan sisällään.

Lopulta Harryn oli päästettävä irti Dracosta, vetäydyttävä tämän niskasta ja toteuttava omaa haluaan. Hän työntyi syvälle Dracon sisään ja karjaisi kun orgasmin ensimmäinen aalto iski hänen ylitseen. Draco otti hänet vastaan avonaisena, herkkänä vielä oman laukeamisensa jälkeen ja kun Harry katsoi Dracoa, hän näki tämän silmissä tyytyväisyyttä.

Vaikka Harry ei ollut purrut Dracoa, hän tiesi, että hän oli juuri äsken antanut Dracolle tämän elämän parhaan orgasmin. Tyytyväisenä Harry murahti ja suuteli Draco ahnaasti. Draco vastasi suudelmaan halukkaasti ja veti Harrya jälleen lähemmäs itseään.

Huohottaen he tasasivat hengitystään kunnes Harry kohottautui hieman. Draco ei kuitenkaan laskenut häntä kauas, eikä Harry olisi halunnut vetäytyä vielä Dracon sisältä. Huokaisten Harry painoi otsansa vasten Dracon otsaa. Hänen oli niin hyvä olla tässä juuri nyt, Dracon sisällä ja tuntea tämän kädet selässään, hiuksissaan, ihollaan.

Hetken päästä Harryn oli kuitenkin pakko nousta. Varovasti hän vetäytyi Dracon sisältä ja kierähti tämän viereen, vetäen Dracon tiukasti itseään vasten.

"Meidän täytyy puhua tästä", Harry sanoi lopulta hiljaa.  
"Tiedän", Draco vastasi mutta ei katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
"Mitä sinä haluat?" Harry kysyi.  
"En tiedä", Dracon ääni oli epävarma. "Sinut?"

Ilo kuohahti Harryn sisällä. Draco halusi hänet! Samassa hän kuitenkin vakavoitui, sillä asia ei ollut aivan niin yksinkertainen. Niin paljon kun hän olisikin halunnut sitoutua Dracoon, se ei onnistuisi vielä. Ei ennen kuin Scorpius löytäisi itselleen alfan jonka kanssa perustaa perhe. Sama tuntui olevan myös Dracon mielessä, sillä tämä huokaisi ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Miksi sinä et purrut?" Dracon ääni ei ollut syyttävä, mutta Harry aisti selvän pettymyksen ja ymmärsi hyvin mistä se johtui. Jos hän olisi äsken, himossa ja kiihkossa ottanut Dracon omakseen, asiat olisivat nyt paljon yksinkertaisempia. Harry olisi sidottu Dracoon, he olisivat kumppaneita, eikä kukaan tai mikään voisi erottaa heitä. Mutta samaan aikaan Scorpius ei voisi koskaan sitoutua Albuksen tai Jamesin kanssa, sillä Harryn ja Dracon välinen side tekisi heistä velipuolia keskenään.

"Sinä tiedät miksi", Harry sanoi ja Draco huokaisi.  
"Niin tiedän."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen kun kumpikin mietti asiaa omalla tahollaan. Selvästi he molemmat halusivat toisensa, mutta oli olemassa se mahdollisuus, että jompikumpi Harryn pojista tulisi olemaan alfa ja näin ollen Scorpiuksen elämänkumppani. Ei olisi oikein viedä nuorelta mieheltä mahdollisuutta onneen, rakkauteen ja perheeseen.

Vasta kun Scorpius olisi sitoutunut he voisivat edetä oman suhteensa kanssa. Siihen saakka heillä oli vain muutama vaihtoehto kuinka toimia. He voisivat käyttäytyä kun mitään ei olisi tapahtunut tai he voisivat jatkaa tätä, minkä olivat aloittaneet pari viikkoa aikaisemmin.

Jos Scorpiuksen kumppani tulisi olemaan Albus tai James, heidän olisi tietenkin lopetettava. Ja mitä useammin he harrastaisivat seksiä, sitä vaikeammaksi tulisi irrottautua toisesta. Ja aina oli olemassa myös riski, että Harry purisi Dracoa kesken aktin. Vastustaminen kävisi kerta kerralta vaikeammaksi.

Omalta osaltaan Harry tiesi, ettei enää koskaan voisi laskea Dracosta irti. Tämä oli kaivautunut syvälle hänen ihonsa alle, sillä yhdenkään toisen kumppanin kanssa Harry ei ollut kokenut näin kokonaisvaltaista nautintoa. Hän halusi Dracon, se oli selvää. Ja Draco halusi hänet.

"Entä mitä nyt tapahtuu?" Draco kysyi.  
"Mitä sinä haluaisit?" Harry esitti vastakysymyksen.  
"Jotain, mitä en voi saada. Ja tiedän, että jos jatkamme tätä, en pysty enää laskemaan irti", Draco huokaisi.  
"Tiedän", Harry kääntyi katsomaan Dracoa. "Minä haluan sinut, minä haluan sinua enemmän kuin mitään muuta tässä elämässä. Mutta en voi viedä pojaltasi mahdollisuutta. Jos tässä olisi kysymys vain seksistä, en miettisi hetkeäkään, mutta kun ei ole."

"Voi vittu", Draco kirosi ja kätki kasvonsa käsiensä taakse. "Miten tästä tuli näin vaikeaa?"

Harry ei voinut muuta kuin nyökätä. Tilanne oli pahassa, todella pahassa solmussa, eikä heillä ollut tällä hetkellä mahdollisuutta ratkaista sitä.

"Eli nytkö me vain odotamme, että joko Albus tai James osoittautuu alfaksi ja sitoutuu Scorpiukseen?" Draco kysyi. "Entä sen jälkeen? Jos hän sitoutuu toiseen, kuinka meille käy?"

"En tiedä", Harry huokaisi. "En todellakaan tiedä."  
"Tarkoitatko, että tämä oli sitten tässä?" Dracon ääni oli ohut.  
"Ei!" Harry huudahti ja ymmärsi samalla, ettei voisi enää koskaan päästää irti Dracosta. "Helvetti."

"Niinpä", Draco huokaisi ja he vajosivat hiljaisuuteen.

"Entä jos Scorpius sitoutuisi Teddyyn?" Draco kysyi hetken päästä.  
"Haluaisitko sinä sitä oikeasti?" Harry kysyi.  
"Ei, en haluaisi", Draco huokaisi mietittyään asiaa hetken. "Teddy on mukava nuorimies, mutta Scorpius tarvitsee puolison jonka kanssa jatkaa sukua."  
"Tiedän", Harry nyökkäsi vakavana. Asiat eivät näyttäneet kovin valoisilta juuri nyt.

"Ehkä minun on parasta lähteä", Harry sanoi vaisusti ja nousi sängystä.

Draco ei vastustellut, eikä Harry voinut moittia häntä. Vaikka hän olisikin halunnut jäädä Dracon viereen loppuelämäkseen, hänen oli kuitenkin kannettava vastuunsa aikuisena alfana. He molemmat tiesivät, että voisi mennä vuosia ennen kuin Scorpius löytäisi kumppanin. Oli olemassa se mahdollisuus, että molemmat Potterin pojista osoittautuisivat betoiksi, mutta he eivät voineet riskeerata mitään.

Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Harry pukeutui. Hän tunsi Dracon katseen selässään, mutta ei pystynyt kohtaamaan tätä. Hän tiesi, että jos hän nyt kääntyisi, paluuta ei enää olisi. Hän menisi ja ottaisi Dracon omakseen, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä.

Vihdoin Harry kääntyi huokaisten kohtaaman Dracon katseen. Ei ollut sanoja, he molemmat tiesivät, että aika näyttäisi kuinka heidän kävisi. Sanomatta sanaakaan Harry hymyili valjusti, nyökkäsi ja kääntyi astelemaan ulos ovesta.

Asiat olivat menneet pahemmin solmuun kuin kumpikaan heistä olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella. Tulevaisuus ei näyttänyt todellakaan kovin ruusuiselta tällä hetkellä.

Hiljaa Harry sulki oven takanaan, ehkä viimeisen kerran elämässän.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina lähti aivan lapasesta ja ryhtyi elämään täysin omaa elämäänsä. Se, että olin suunnitellut tämän kolmen lyhyen pätkän sarjaksi osoittautuikin nyt, että joudun kirjoittamaan tarinalle vielä jatkoa. En tiedä olenko asiasta kovin pahoillani, ehkä en.


End file.
